Réveil
by Mylinette
Summary: Anciennement "L'Invitée" - Après avoir gagné l'Iron Fist 5, Jin hérite de l'Empire Mishimia et déclare la guerre à Kazuya et la G Corp. Mais corrompu par le pouvoir et le "Devil Gene", il a perdu peu à peu ses anciens alliés... JinXiao - XiaoPOV.
1. Retrouvailles glaciales

_Hello tout le monde ! J'ai vu avec horreur qu'il y avait très peu de fics Tekken dans la section française, et surtout des récentes ! Je parle anglais mais parfois, c'est mieux dans notre langue natale ^^_

_Je me suis largement inspirée de Tekken 6. Je n'ai pas le jeu (ou pas de sous ) mais j'ai tous les autres, j'y ai déjà joué quelques fois, et je me suis renseignée sur les évènements qui s'y produisaient. On va dire, largement inspirée du 6 donc lol. __Par contre, je préviens, la plupart de l'histoire est vue sous les yeux de Xiaoyu, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas être trop OOC et de respecter les faits (en ajoutant du loooooove. ah désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher). Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le perso le plus intéressant à traiter, mais pour ma défense, elle agit plus en tant qu'observatrice des évènements qu'en tant qu'actrice._

_C'est la première fois que je poste ici, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Ah oui, Tekken n'est pas à moi. ._

Retrouvailles Glaciales

- Monsieur… Monsieur !

Jin sortit de ses pensées et regarda Nina d'un air ennuyé. Emmitouflée dans un manteau épais à poil noir, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle lui tendit une pile de feuille sur lesquelles on pouvait retrouver plusieurs schéma et autres cartes. Il les saisit et les envoya sur son bureau de fortune, indifférent.

- Ling Xiaoyu est ici. Lars est avec elle.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, suspicieux.

- Pourquoi est-elle ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle a été attaquée par Kazuya il y a quelques jours… Nous avons pensé qu'il était plus sûr pour elle de l'amener ici. Kazuya doit s'imaginer qu'elle est importante pour vous.

- Et vous venez de lui confirmer en l'amenant ici, répondit-il d'un ton énervé.

- Je… Je n'avais pas pensé à cela…

- C'est trop tard maintenant.

Il se leva et regarda par la baie vitrée sur sa gauche. Il neigeait sans arrêt à Hokkaïdo. C'était également une zone déserte, parfaite pour ses plans.

- Fais la surveiller. Elle a toujours eu tendance à être un peu trop bavarde. Malgré elle.

- Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être une espionne ?

Jin ne répondit pas et ouvrit la baie vitrée pour sortir sur le balcon. Au même moment, Nina reçut un appel et elle quitta le bureau.

* * *

Recroquevillée dans un coin sur le siège arrière d'un 4x4, Xiaoyu n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis des heures. Un homme qui disait s'appeler Lars Alexandersson était venu la chercher chez elle, suivit de soldats de la Tekken Force, et en moins de temps qu'elle en eut pour comprendre, ses bagages étaient faits et elle s'était retrouvée dans un hélicoptère en partance pour on ne sait où. Elle n'avait même pas vu Miharu, et on lui avait dit qu'elle reverrait Panda une fois rentrée au manoir. La seule chose qui pouvait la consoler était qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir Jin, mais ce qu'elle savait de lui, ou du moins ce qu'on montrait de lui à la télévision, ne la rassurait guère.

La voiture s'arrêta dans une secousse et la portière s'ouvrit sur des soldats de la Tekken Force. Quand elle sortit la tête, le dénommé Lars se tenait devant elle, un sourire rassurant sur le visage, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à sortir. Elle l'accepta volontiers et jeta un œil autour d'elle. Pas moins de quatre autres voitures accompagnaient la sienne, Lars sortait probablement de l'une d'entre elles. Elle ne voyait que du blanc à perte de vue, mais lorsque son regard se porta derrière son protecteur, son visage s'assombrit rapidement. Une bâtisse de fer se dressait devant elle, et derrière encore, elle pouvait voir des soldats, tanks et autres armes de guerre pratiquer à plusieurs entraînements. Lars la sortit de ses sombres pensées :

- Je vais vous conduire à Jin, lui dit-il.

- Mmh.

Elle le suivit, serrant fortement le manteau en poil beige qu'on lui avait prêté car un léger vent se levait, entourée de soldats. Ils contournèrent le petit bâtiment, et elle le vit. Sur un petit balcon, regardant attentivement ses troupes dans son grand manteau noir, peu affecté par la brise qui s'était levé. Deux gardes l'entouraient, armes en main.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle appela son ami qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps. Mais lorsqu'elle gravit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de lui, les deux gardes la mirent en joue et deux autres qui la suivaient lui saisirent les bras.

- Jin !

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, et après ce qui sembla être un effort immense, consentit à demander à ses gardes de la relâcher. La jeune fille se massa douloureusement le bras et grommela dans sa barbe. Jin lui, avait reprit son observation. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait le rejoindre ou pas, mais elle ne se ferait pas surprendre deux fois. Après un petit moment, Lars décida de lui faciliter la tâche, faisant mine de monter, et la laissa passer devant dans un mouvement de courtoisie encourageante. Elle soupira faiblement en lui jetant un regard et monta pour s'accouder à la barrière, ni trop proche, ni trop près de Jin.

Celui-ci s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras comme à son habitude, mais il semblait que l'intervention de ses gardes l'avait refroidie.

- Comment se passent les entraînements ? demanda Lars pour briser la glace.

- Bien, comme tu peux le voir.

Xiaoyu ne les écoutait pas, préférant se distraire avec le triturage de son écharpe, quand Jin attira son attention.

- Mon père t'a-t-il blessé ?

- Juste des égratignures. Miharu n'a pas eu la même chance. Elle est encore à l'hôpital.

Il ne répondit pas et se retourna brusquement pour descendre le balcon, suivit par les deux soldats. Xiaoyu le suivit du regard, incrédule.

- On se verra au manoir, lança-t-il simplement avant d'être rejoint par Nina qui sortait du bâtiment.

Tous deux montèrent dans un des 4x4, et abandonnèrent la jeune fille aux bons soins de Lars.

_Merci de votre lecture ! Je sais que c'est court… Une bonne raison pour m'en réclamer plus :P_


	2. Le manoir d'hiver

Le Manoir d'Hiver

Xiaoyu fut conduite dans un manoir à trois quart d'heure de route du campement. Malgré l'accueil peu chaleureux qu'elle avait reçu, sa bonne humeur naturelle semblait avoir repris le dessus, elle put ainsi se focaliser sur le paysage, s'émerveillant des beautés du nord du Japon. Son changement de comportement soulagea quelque peu Lars, qui cette fois-ci l'avait accompagnée dans la même voiture.

Elle s'attendait à être conduite dans une demeure assez semblable à celle du vieux Heihachi qui se situait non loin de Tokyo, et ne fut pas déçue. Elle s'avéra par contre plus petite, sûrement parce qu'elle n'était pas la résidence principale. Xiaoyu n'eut pas le temps de détailler l'extérieur car une tempête semblait se lever, et Lars la pressa à l'intérieur.

- Vos bagages sont déjà dans votre chambre, l'informa-t-il.

Xiaoyu ne l'écoutait pas, elle admirait le hall d'entrée, beaucoup plus clair que les lourdes pierres sombres dehors. Deux grands escaliers se dressaient à gauche et à droite, entourant une grande double porte.

- Vous voulez y aller tout de suite ou vous voulez d'abord visiter ?

- Ah pardon ! Oui ! Heu… J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Panda… Quand pourrais-je la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je pense que vous pouvez au moins appeler votre amie à l'hôpital…

Xiaoyu approuva vivement et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Vous êtes qui exactement ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils traversaient un long couloir aux tapisseries anciennes mettant en scène des samouraïs et des daimyos.

- Je suis le frère de Kazuya.

Elle se refroidit en un instant et s'arrêta, évitant son regard. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait plus, il se retourna, étonné. Puis il comprit.

- Je ne vous ferai rien. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mon père, ni mes frères. Je ne sais même pas s'ils savent que j'existe.

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda, toujours immobile. Lars soupira :

- Si vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance, vous pouvez faire confiance à Jin, non ? dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Xiaoyu regarda sa main, hésitante, et l'accepta enfin.

- Je sais que tout cela vous paraît un peu étrange et déroutant, que vous vous entez peut-être perdue, mais ce n'est que passager, je vous le promets. Voilà votre chambre, ajouta-t-il en désignant une porte blanche, devant laquelle stationnaient deux soldats.

- Ne les regardez pas comme ça, fit-il amusé. Ils vous laisseront tranquille et ne rentreront dans votre chambre que sous votre ordre. Ils sont ici pour vous protéger.

- Pour me protéger ou pour me garder ?

- Je vais vous montrer toutes les pièces que vous devez connaître, vous pourrez vous reposer après.

- Il y a des pièces que je ne dois pas connaître ?

Lars ne répondit pas, un léger rictus sur le visage, et continua sa route. Comprenant qu'il ne l'attendrait pas, la jeune fille le rattrapa en trottinant.

* * *

- Voilà la liste des participants. Il est possible que certains se rajoutent au dernier moment, fit Nina en tendant une liste à Jin, qui était assis tranquillement devant le feu de son luxueux salon.

Il prit la liste et l'étudia attentivement.

- Il y a pour l'instant cinq nouveaux venus, incluant Lars, pour une trentaine de participants.

- Ce vieux fou est encore là… soupira-t-il. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je lui botte les fesses pour qu'il comprenne ? Arrange-toi pour que je ne tombe pas sur Kazuya avant les phases finales… Ça n'aurait aucun intérêt…

- Bien…

- Et renseignez-vous sur les nouveaux, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaises surprises. J'ai déjà assez de monde qui me court après.

- En parlant de ça, fit Nina en reprenant les feuilles, il semblerait que la prime sur votre tête es-

- Oui, probablement, rit Lars qui l'interrompit en ouvrant la porte sur la droite. Ici vous avez… Oh, pardon.

Xiaoyu tendit la tête pour voir à l'intérieur. Jin et Nina les dévisageaient, impassibles, et elle en fut subitement très gênée, comme si elle avait commis une grave faute. Jin sentit son regard fuyant, et après un long soupir, il reprit la parole :

- Ce n'est pas grave. On avait terminé.

Nina jeta un regard à Xiaoyu et sortit de la pièce par une autre porte, en silence.

- Je vais vous montrer le reste de la maison, reprit Lars.

- Pas toute la maison, j'espère, intervint Jin en saisissant son verre sur la table basse.

Lui et Lars se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment, et Xiaoyu se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise que tout à l'heure.

- Vous continuerez la visite plus tard. Tu devrais aller surveiller tes troupes.

- Bien, acquiesça Lars avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la jeune fille seule avec son hôte.

Elle le regarda se lever et mettre les mains devant le feu. Quand il tourna ses yeux vers elle, elle détourna les siens pour regarder tout ce qui pouvait attirer son attention dans le grand salon.

- Tu es bien silencieuse.

- Je n'ai pas grand monde à qui parler.

- C'est vrai. J'en suis désolé, dit-il en fermant les yeux pour sentir la chaleur des flammes.

Elle ne sut pas s'il était vraiment désolé ou s'il le disait pour la forme, mais en tout cas elle n'allait pas rater sa première occasion d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

- Quand pourrai-je voir Panda ?

Jin resta silencieux quelques instants, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Tu ne la reverras pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je dois vérifier qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse.

- Dangereuse ? Panda ?

- N'oublie pas qu'elle a été entraînée par Heihachi. Elle pourrait avoir encore des contacts avec lui. Et il a besoin d'alliés, dit-il en s'appuyant sur le comptoir de la cheminée, lui faisant face.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne détourna pas le regard, et lâcha même sa frustration sur lui.

- J'étais la pupille d'Heihachi, je te rappelle ! Ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de dangereux ?

- Ça dépend pourquoi, fit-il amusé de sa réaction.

Vexée, elle croisa les bras et détourna la tête.

- J'imagine que je dois te compter parmi les participent du tournoi ?

- Evidemment ! Mais tu vas me dire que tu es contre, non ?

- Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie après une attaque de Kazuya. Tu pourrais tomber sur lui durant la compétition.

- Dans une arène les choses seront différentes ! J'ai été prise par surprise ! Et à cause de ça, Miharu est toujours à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant.

- Venger Miharu ? C'est la seule raison qui te pousse à participer au tournoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Xiao…

- Est-ce que tout ce qu'on raconte est vrai ? Tu comptes vraim-

- Je t'en prie, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant, fit-il d'un ton las.

- Alors quand ?

- Il est déjà tard. Tu devrais appeler Miharu avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, et aller te coucher.

Comprenant que la discussion était terminée et toujours aussi vexée, Xiaoyu quitta la pièce d'un pas énervé. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, furieuse, ne prit pas la peine de regarder à quoi elle ressemblait et se jeta à plan ventre sur le lit. S'il fallait qu'elle reste ici dans cette ambiance jusqu'au début du tournoi, soit dans quelques semaines, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa santé mentale.


	3. Petits jeux

Petits Jeux

- Désolée de ne pas avoir pu appeler avant Miharu… Je me suis à peine arrivée dans ma chambre que je me suis tout de suite endormie !

_- Ce n'est pas grave Xiaoyu, je te l'ai déjà dit… Comment ça se passe pour toi ?_

- Ça va… Tant que je reste une gentille petite fille obéissante, fit Xiaoyu en regardant la cour par sa fenêtre.

_- Moi, les médecins m'ont dit que je pourrais sortir dans un ou deux jours. Je suis plutôt rassurée._

- Je le suis aussi.

Elle vit Nina sortir d'une voiture noire d'un pas pressé, suivie de deux gardes. Il lui sembla l'avoir vu jeter un regard froid vers la fenêtre, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être son imagination.

- Brr, cette femme me fait froid dans le dos.

_- De qui tu parles ?_

- De Nina Williams. Elle est une sorte de garde du corps personnel de Jin où je ne sais pas trop quoi. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait me tuer rien qu'en me regardant…

_- Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a fait venir ?_

- Si, mais elle a l'air de regretter. Il n'y a que Lars qui soit gentil avec moi dans cette maison. Ah, je ne t'ai pas parlé de lui, si ? C'est un officier supérieur de la Tekken Force…

Xiaoyu préféra éviter d'évoquer le fait qu'il était le frère illégitime de l'homme qui l'avait conduite à l'hôpital. Miharu était déjà assez nerveuse en sachant que sa meilleure amie habitait dans la même maison que l'homme qui transformait le monde en une zone de chaos perpétuel.

- Je vais essayer de trouver un endroit où m'entraîner. Le tournoi est dans six semaines, je dois être prête.

_- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de s'entraîner au sein d'un bâtiment qui appartient à la Mishima Zaibatsu… Tu pourrais revenir._

- Tu sais très bien que si je n'avais pas voulu être là où je suis aujourd'hui, il m'aurait suffit de mater ceux qui sont venus me chercher et ça aurait été réglé. Au cas où tu aurais oublié j'ai bâti ma réputation sur une victoire écrasante contre une bonne quinzaine de soldats de la Tekken Force…

_- Je ne parlais pas de la Tekken Force, Xiaoyu. Ça ne me plaît pas que tu sois si proche de Jin. Il n'est plus celui qu'on connaissait à l'école tu sais ? Maître Wang m'a également dit qu'il était très inquiet pour toi._

- Jin ne me fera rien.

_- Tu sais que la prime sur sa tête a encore augmenté ? À force, quelqu'un va vraiment arriver à le tuer. Et ce jour là, tu seras dévastée, Xiaoyu. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'assister à ça._

- Je te l'ai dit Miharu. Je suis là où je dois être. Et puis, à moi de trouver s'il y a un autre moyen pour qu'il obtienne ce qu'il ve-

- Qu'il obtienne quoi ? fit une voix derrière.

Xiaoyu se retourna pour voir Lars qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Je te rappelle, Miharu.

- _D'accord…_

- Ce n'est pas très courtois de rentrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille sans permission.

- Jin vous demande. Ah, et il n'est pas de très bonne humeur, alors faites attention.

Xiaoyu soupira et consentit à suivre Lars dans ce qui semblait être le bureau de Jin. Encore une fois, elle retrouva Nina à ses côtés. La blonde ne rata pas l'occasion de lui lancer son habituel regard. Pour la narguer, Xiaoyu lui fit un grand et merveilleux sourire, ce qui sembla amuser Lars. Jin, lui, était assis à son bureau, en pleine lecture.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Xiaoyu dont le ton nonchalant fit sursauter l'officier supérieur. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Jin supportait rarement qu'on l'interrompe quand il faisait quelque chose. Pourtant à sa grande surprise, le maître des lieux ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il devait probablement être habitué à la spontanéité de la jeune fille.

- Ce soir il y a une réception avec quelques alliés de la compagnie. J'aimerais que tu y assistes.

- Je peux voir Panda ou pas ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

- Alors non merci, je préfère passer la soirée dans ma chambre.

Tout le monde sembla se crisper autour de la jeune fille, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore là-dessus, fit-il en posant ses papiers. Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ? Quel âge tu as ?

- Je peux la voir oui ou non ?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu.

- Alors oui, je boude, fit-elle, le fixant droit dans ses yeux noisettes.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réaction de sa part, elle prit un virage à 180° et sortit par la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. Jin se pinça fortement l'arrête de nez comme pour réprimer un mal de tête et se leva.

- Arrangez-vous comme vous voulez, mais je veux la voir à la réception ce soir, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il se dirigea vers une porte adjacente, et quitta la pièce avec les deux gardes qui se trouvaient derrière.

* * *

- Quelle petite chieuse ! s'énerva Nina alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs, suivie de Lars et un de ses hommes, Tougou.

- Elle est jeune, défendit Lars. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

- Elle a beau être jeune et avoir l'air gentil, ne la prends pas pour une imbécile, Lars. Je suis persuadée qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait. Ou du moins qu'elle croit savoir ce qu'elle fait.

- Tu t'énerves pour rien… Ils se connaissent depuis des années, elle pourra lui dire des choses que jamais tu ne pourras lui dire sans crainte de représailles.

- On n'est plus à l'école ! Elle ne gagnera rien à le mettre en colère ! Rien du tout !

- Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il trouve ça amusant.

Nina s'arrêta brusquement pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

- Elle n'est qu'une distraction. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jalouse. De plus, je suis la seule ici à qui il a confié les raisons de cette guerre. Elle ne sait rien.

- Oh, je t'en prie, tu sais très bien pourquoi il te l'a dit à toi et pas aux autres. Il ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'il a de l'affection pour toi. Il te l'a dit parce que tu ne dois rien à personne, parce que tu n'es attachée à personne, et parce que tu ne peux pas le trahir.

- Je préfère voir ça comme une marque de confiance. J'ai peut-être été plus méritante que toi et Ling.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit sa marche, l'abandonnant avec Alisa.

- Vous avez l'air contrarié, fit la voix de Tougou dans le dos de l'officier.

- Allons voir Lee, répondit-il entre ses dents.

* * *

Quand Xiaoyu retourna dans sa chambre, elle claqua la porte violemment et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Quand elle pivota vers sont grand lit blanc, elle vit qu'une boîte carrée avait été posée sur ses draps. Intriguée mais énervée qu'on soit encore rentré comme dans un moulin, elle ouvrit son paquet.

A l'intérieur, elle trouva une longue robe chinoise noire pliée en quatre, avec une petite carte lui ordonnant de la porter le soir même.

- Il est gonflé, franchement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout de même face à la qualité du tissu. Sa penderie regorgeait de ce genre de robes, mais elle n'avait jamais l'occasion de les mettre vu qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps en uniforme scolaire. Celles qu'elle mettait lorsqu'elle était en congé étaient plus simples et de moins bonne qualité.

- Elle te plaît ?

- Evidemment qu'elle me plaît, fit-elle sans se retourner en la remettant dans sa boîte. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je sois présente. Je ne vois pas ce que j'apporterai.

- Toi qui veux tout savoir et que dis n'être jamais au courant de rien, quand on te donne l'occasion de voir ce qu'il se passe, tu n'en veux pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, dit-elle en se retournant.

Jin la regarda dans les yeux puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Il faut que je retourne à Tokyo, annonça-t-elle. Les résultats des examens vont bientôt sortir et je dois voir Miharu et Maître Wang.

- Je l'avais invité ce soir, mais il a refusé de venir. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il profite de l'occasion pour essayer de me dissuader de continuer ce que je fais ou de m'obliger à lui expliquer le but de cette guerre. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu ne sois pas aussi virulente que lui sur le sujet.

- Parce que je sais déjà très bien que tu ne me le diras pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu penses probablement que je serais blessée, ou bien que j'essaierais de t'en empêcher. Un truc du genre, fit-elle en réfléchissant.

- Beaucoup de gens essayent déjà de m'en empêcher. Une personne de plus ne changera rien.

- Alors peut-être parce que tu penses que je pourrais y arriver.

Le rictus aux lèvres, il se retourna vers elle mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Nina avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

- Eddy Gordo est arrivé.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Nina lui lança encore un regard dont elle avait le secret avant de refermer la porte, mais Xiaoyu n'en avait cure.

- Faudrait arrêter de rentrer sans arrêt à l'improviste dans ma chambre ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me retrouve dans une situation délicate.

- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que j'ai fait installer des caméras, dit-il avant de sortir à son tour.

- Je te demande pardon ?


	4. Solitude

Solitude

- Heu… C'est ici ? demanda timidement Xiaoyu à un des deux gardes qui surveillait la grande porte sous les escaliers du hall d'entrée.

Apparemment, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui répondre. On aurait pu penser qu'il ne parlait pas japonais, mais il ne daigna même pas tourner la tête.

- Hello ? Hello… ? Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle, même si tu ne comprends pas ! C'est ici ou pas ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Lars et sur une trentaine d'invités, voire plus. Eux, par contre, l'avaient très bien entendu car ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda l'officier.

- Oui… Maintenant oui… dit-elle faiblement en entrant alors que tout le monde reprit ses occupations.

Xiaoyu repéra quelques personnes en uniformes, mais la plupart des invités étaient sur leur 31. Evidemment, il y avait des gardes armés. Elle reconnut également quelques têtes ayant participé aux précédents tournois, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire la conversation. Elle se trouva un fauteuil de libre près d'une fenêtre et d'un commun accord avec elle-même, décida de passer la soirée ici. Sa conviction partit vite en fumée quand Lars s'assit devant elle avec des plateaux de gâteaux apéritifs.

- Vous essayez de me soudoyer ?

- On peut voir ça comme ça, sourit-il.

Xiaoyu piocha dans ce qui lui plaisait et continua sa contemplation de la fenêtre.

- Vous pouvez le dire vous savez. Que vous êtes là pour me surveiller. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être gentil.

- Je suis là pour vous protéger.

- Oh, je vous en prie, épargnez-moi.

- Xiao-chan !

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle se sentit happée par une main puissante qui l'obligea à se lever et qui l'entraîna dans la foule. Quand elle leva la tête, elle reconnut Lee Chaolan, l'oncle de Jin. Elle lança un regard implorant à Lars, mais il était déjà hors de portée. Lee l'attrapa virilement par l'épaule et la jeune fille se retrouva comprimée contre lui.

- N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

Sans surprise, elle nota qu'il n'y avait que des femmes autour d'elle. Elle fut par contre étonnée de voir l'intérêt particulier qu'il semblait lui accorder. Elle l'avait croisé à plusieurs occasions au manoir Mishima, et il l'avait effrontément ignorée à chaque fois.

- Quel âge as-tu maintenant, dis-moi ?

- Dix-huit ans.

Il relâcha subitement son emprise et lui prit la main pour la baiser.

- Quel bel âge… fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ne sachant où se mettre, elle tenta de s'extirper des griffes de Lee, cherchant un regard connu. Heureusement, quelqu'un interpella son kidnappeur et elle put lui échapper dans un moment d'inattention. Tout les gens autour d'elle avaient deux fois son âge et elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des réflexions toute la soirée. Dans sa tentative de fuite, elle butta dans un grand blond qu'elle reconnut comme étant Steve Fox. Elle fut d'ailleurs assez surprise de le rencontrer dans un tel endroit. Apparemment, sa mère lui avait demandé de venir.

- Tu sais si je pourrais parler à Jin ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais même pas où il est. Tu devrais demander à sa blonde.

- Qui ça ?

- Nina Williams, fit-elle en désignant la concernée qui discutait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle le suit partout, je crois qu'elle lui sert de garde du corps. Enfin, vu comment elle est habillée aujourd'hui, on dirait plutôt sa prostituée.

- C'est elle ma mère.

- Oh mon Dieu… Je n'en loupe pas une ce soir, s'en voulut-elle. Pour ma défense, je crois qu'elle me hait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, rit-il. Même avec moi elle est assez glaciale.

- Attends… Ta mère ? Mais elle a quel âge ? Cinquante ans ?

Steve explosa de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de quelques regards.

Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation, Xiaoyu réussit à sortir discrètement. Elle avait fait son petit tour, tout le monde l'avait bien vue, elle pouvait se retirer dans sa chambre sans culpabiliser. Dans ses rêves seulement.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois mètres dans le couloir qui la menait à sa chambre qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Elle allait faire comprendre à son assaillant les choses de la vie quand elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait.

- Jin ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la tenait toujours.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? hurla-t-il, les traits tirés par la colère.

- Je vais me coucher, quoi d'autre ? Lâche-moi !

- Qu'est-ce que Lee t'a raconté ?

- Si tu ne voulais pas que je lui parle, il ne fallait pas l'inviter !

- Réponds ! dit-il en la secouant un peu plus.

- La moitié des personnes qui sont dans cette pièce veulent te tuer et c'est de moi que tu doutes ? Jin… Il ne m'a rien dit du tout. Ce type me fait flipper plus qu'autre chose. Maintenant, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

Son visage s'adoucit d'un seul coup et il la relâcha avant de lui arranger sa robe.

- Je suis plus effrayant que lui.

- Je ne parlais pas dans ce sens là… C'est un gros pervers. A la seconde où il a comprit que j'étais majeure il ne m'a plus lâchée… Et… je ne pense pas que tu es effrayant.

- Je pourrais te blesser.

- Je t'en prie, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de nouveau cette conversation inutile. Ça ne change rien pour moi, fit-elle en se massant l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je n'ai pas serré si fort…

- Ce n'est pa-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà dénudé son épaule pour y trouver un large hématome d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

- Juste des égratignures ?

- C'est un Jack qui m'a fait ça. Je n'aurai plus rien d'ici une semaine, fit-elle en se rhabillant, le rouge aux joues.

- Descends manger, répondit-il simplement avant de la laisser.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle arrangea sa robe une nouvelle fois et se rendit dans la salle à manger où trônait une longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche et de couverts en argent. Quelques personnes étaient déjà assises, mais la plupart discutait encore. Quand Jin s'assit en bout, tout le monde commença à chercher sa place. Xiaoyu chercha la sienne avec entrain, espérant se retrouver à côté de Steve et non pas de Lee, mais Nina lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle, juste à côté de Jin. Elle fut étonnée de tant d'égards mais ne s'en plaignit pas. A sa gauche était assise une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'à peu près son âge, Leo Kliesen. Elle apprit après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la blondinette qu'elle aussi participerait au sixième tournoi.

Le repas se déroula sans que quiconque ne fasse attention à elle et elle en fut ravie. Elle eut droit aux habituelles réflexions sur le fait qu'elle était trop jeune pour participer à un tel évènement, mais elle se fit un plaisir de rappeler à tout le monde qu'elle avait déjà survécu aux deux précédents, et que de toute façon, elle n'était plus la plus jeune depuis longtemps.

- Lili Rochefort est la plus jeune, il me semble, rappela une dame.

- Miss Ling a été choisie par Heihachi pour être sa pupille, il n'y a pas à douter de son talent, conclut un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il a dû vous apprendre beaucoup.

- Il ne m'a rien appris du tout, répondit-elle un peu brutalement malgré elle.

- Elle a été entraînée par Maître Wang Jinrei, intervint Jin en souriant.

La conversation dévia rapidement sur des sujets plus sérieux et moins passionnants selon ses critères, et après cette petite minute de gloire personnelle, elle put retourner tranquillement dans son monde intérieur.

Elle fut soulagée quand Jin se leva enfin pour quitter la table. C'était le signe que chacun pouvait à son tour s'en aller s'il le désirait. Ni une ni deux, elle se leva à son tour, remercia quelques personnes et fila comme une fusée dans sa chambre.

* * *

- Je rentre à Tokyo demain, annonça impassiblement Jin le lendemain dans son bureau où se trouvaient Nina et quelques officiers supérieurs.

- A Tokyo ? En ce moment ? s'étonna Nina. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Ce n'est pas discutable.

- Mais si Ka- commença Lars alors que des coups à la porte l'interrompirent.

Xiaoyu passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, attendant la permission pour avancer plus. Jin se contenta d'un faible geste de la main et elle rentra timidement, les mains cachées dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- On rentre à Tokyo dès demain, prépare tes affaires.

- Oh ! Bien ! Et Pan-

- Elle t'attend déjà là-bas.

- Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, intervint Lars.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Parce que Kazuya a la main mise sur toute la ville. A la seconde où tu y mettras les pieds, il ne te lâchera pas, quitte à tuer des habitants au passage, répondit-il en regardant Jin.

- Il ne fera rien avant le tournoi. Ça lui gâcherait son plaisir. De toute façon, j'ai des affaires à régler moi-même là-bas, donc je me répète, ce n'est pas discutable.

- Je pourrais y aller à ta place.

- Pas pour faire ça, non.

- Alors laisse Xiaoyu rentrer chez elle, on la protégera de là-bas. Si elle reste avec t-

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, merci, coupa la jeune chinoise, vexée.

- Oui, ta blessure à l'épaule me dit la même chose, répondit Jin. Tu as eu de la chance.

- Je n'ai pas eu de chance du tout ! Je sais me défendre, et si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais plus là pour en parler aujourd'hui ! Une épaule démise face à une armée de soldats et de Jacks, ça mérite un peu de considération !

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où tu vas ?

- M'entraîner ! hurla-t-elle alors que la porte claquait déjà.

* * *

- Raaah, il m'a mis tellement en rogne que je n'arrive même pas à m'entraîner correctement… râla la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Lars lui avait montré la salle d'entraînement dès leur première visite. Elle était assez grande, claire, quoique spartiate, mais c'était largement suffisant. Quand elle jeta un œil dehors, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà noir. Elle s'était entraînée toute l'après-midi et elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait. C'était beaucoup plus facile avec Maître Wang, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés au sujet de Jin, il avait refusé de continuer à lui transmettre son enseignement pour la punir de son entêtement ridicule. Panda ne semblait pas ravie non plus, et Miharu, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle avait pu porter à Jin auparavant – elle la soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir été secrètement amoureuse de lui – elle avait rapidement changé son fusil d'épaule. Tout le monde avait toujours eu une mauvaise opinion de lui, même quand il se battait encore férocement pour prouver qu'il n'était pas comme les autres membres de sa famille. Ce Yoshimitsu l'avait prévenu il y a quelques temps de ça, il s'était déjà fait une opinion sur lui, et pas des meilleures, mais elle se demanda s'il avait déjà, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, rencontré Jin. Tous les gens à qui elle parlait lui répétaient la même chose à son sujet, alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient même pas.

- On juge les gens pour leurs actes et non pour ce qui ils sont, c'est ça ? Suis-je la seule à ne pas agir de cette façon ? soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit après une bonne douche. Mmh ? Qu'est-ce qu-

Une masse noire lui tomba dessus mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car une grande main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

- Ne bougez pas, et ne dites pas un mot. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Sa voix était grave et sombre et elle ne pouvait se fier qu'à elle car il avait caché son visage. Elle ne voyait que deux billes noires et un début de cicatrice.

- J'ai simplement besoin d'informations, alors ne criez pas.

La jeune fille consentit à garder le silence d'un signe de tête et il la relâcha. Elle savait que si Jin n'avait pas menti à propos des caméras, une horde de soldats allait probablement entrer dans la chambre dans la seconde. S'il n'avait pas menti. Ou s'il ne se fichait pas de son sort.

- Connaissez-vous la raison de ce conflit ? demanda-t-il d'une manière étonnement polie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'il me l'aurait dit ?

- Il a très peu de personnes qui lui sont proches, ce n'est qu'une déduction logique.

- Tout le monde semble surestimer gravement l'attachement qu'il pourrait me porter.

- Ou peut-être que vous le sous-estimez.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne suis au courant de rien. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un des ses officiers supérieurs ou Nina Williams ?

- Vous me paraissiez être la plus docile et surtout la plus inoffensiv-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se prit un grand coup de genou dans les côtes et un uppercut dans le menton. Xiaoyu l'expulsa du lit et se leva, visiblement en rogne.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous fait croire que je suis la plus inoffensive ! hurla-t-elle.

Il se relevait à peine que la porte vola en éclat, laissant entrer les deux soldats qui montaient la garde, ainsi que Lars. L'inconnu, lui, était déjà passé par la fenêtre ouverte. Très vite, Lars, un talkie walkie à la main, appela des troupes et donna des ordres avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard pour son occupante. Elle se retrouva seule après quelques secondes. Même les deux gardes devant sa porte l'avaient abandonnée.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber au pied de son lit, la tête dans les genoux.

- Xiaoyu.

- Rah, quoi encore Nina ? fit-elle en levant la tête, lasse. Vous venez vérifier si je n'ai pas dit quoique ce soit ? Et qu'est-ce que vous espériez que je dise, exactement ? Je ne sais absolument rien. Je suis totalement insignifiante.

- Jin voulait savoir si vous alliez bien, répondit la blonde dans son costume noir, impassible. Nous partons pour Tokyo à l'aube, ne soyez pas en retard.

Elle la regarda quitter sa chambre et cacha à nouveau sa tête en gémissant.

_Voilou ! Je sais que ça ne bouge pas beaucoup, mais au prochain chapitre, retour à Tokyo ! Et ça va péter dans tous les sens. Reviewwwwws._


	5. Retour à Tokyo

_Et voilou. Ceux qui ont vu les trailers sauront de quoi je me suis inspirée ^^ Petit chapitre, je l'avoue -"_

Retour à Tokyo

- Miharu !

- Ah, enfin !

Xiaoyu courut vers son amie qui se tenait non loin des grands panneaux d'affichage à l'entrée de l'école. Pour l'occasion, elles avaient dû revêtir leurs uniformes scolaires, malgré les congés : il était interdit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte sans une tenue appropriée. Quand la jeune femme se rapprocha de son amie, elle vit qu'elle avait encore son bras en écharpe et quelques contusions, mais rien de bien alarmant d'après ce qu'elle savait.

- Je t'attendais ! Je ne suis pas encore allée voir, mais j'espère que tout ira bien !

- Oui, moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester un an de plus dans ce lycée…

Grâce à leur petite taille, elles purent se faufiler sans problèmes parmi la foule d'élèves qui s'agglutinait devant l'affichage. Miharu ayant un peu plus de difficultés avec son bras blessé, ce fut son amie qui arriva en premier devant le panneau.

- Alors, ça donne quoi ? demanda la blessé.

- Ah ! J'ai râté les maths ! Ce prof me hait vraiment !

- Oui, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que tu sois nulle… Raaah, je suis au rattrapage, grommela Miharu en cherchant son nom.

- Moi non ! Je suis peut-être nulle en maths mais j'ai assez dans les autres matières pour ne pas y aller…

- Comme c'est surprenant, fit une voix masculine derrière.

- T'as un problème, Kôsuke ? se retourna Miharu.

- Non. Mais je suis certain que moi aussi je serais passé si mon petit-copain possédait l'école.

- N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Xiaoyu, rouge de honte et de colère.

- Regarde, toi-même tu ne crois pas en ce que tu dis.

- Ce que je crois c'est que si tu continues tes allusions, tu vas manger du gravier ! répliqua Miharu. Viens, on s'en va, fit-elle en tirant son amie de son bras valide. Il est juste jaloux.

Malgré elle, Xiaoyu se demandait si ce Kôsuke n'avait pas raison.

* * *

- Elle ne doit pas rester ici, s'énerva Nina dans le bureau de Jin.

- Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui l'a faite venir et maintenant elle te dérange ? sourit-il.

Elle serra les dents sans rien dire et se renfrogna dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Rassure-toi, elle ne restera pas. Malgré tout ce qu'elle dit, elle croit encore en Heihachi, et il pourrait se servir d'elle sans problèmes sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, continua Jin. Et puis… Elle est ce genre de personne. Toujours optimiste qui croit que tout peut s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre si tout le monde y met du sien. Je pourrais lui couper les deux jambes en rigolant qu'elle trouverait toujours une bonne excuse pour me pardonner…

- Ça, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'elle est, c'est juste parce que c'est toi, intervint Lars, assis sur l'autre fauteuil.

- Je sais très bien pourquoi elle fait ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises. Je la connais. Elle est calme pour l'instant, mais elle va finir par me harceler de questions.

- Questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas répondre.

- Même si j'y répondais, elle trouverait toujours une solution plus pacifiste. Il faut parfois faire très mal pour obtenir ce que l'ont veut. Je vais la conduire à Panda, et je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle ne remette plus les pieds ici.

- Elle ne va pas apprécier d'être mise de côté.

- Non. Et elle va probablement entrer dans le tournoi pour me faire entendre raison, comme d'habitude, mais elle n'aura pas l'occasion de le faire.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es si borné que tu ne pourrais pas admettre qu'elle ait raison ?

- Sa vision des choses est très honorable, mais tu sais comme moi que tout ne se règle pas avec de la diplomatie.

- Non, justement. Je suis le seul ici qui ne le sait pas, fit Lars d'un ton acerbe en jetant un regard à Nina.

Jin se le va et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mécaniquement, Nina le suivit, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

- J'ai envie de rester seul un moment.

- J'ai besoin de savoir où vous allez, fit-elle sans détour.

- Je vais juste… me promener en ville.

Lars se retourna d'un air surpris mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà parti.

* * *

Xiaoyu avait raccompagné Miharu chez elle en feintant la bonne humeur, mais les paroles de Kôs

uke hantaient toujours son esprit. Songeuse, elle regardait les bâtiments de la grande ville défiler sous ses yeux alors qu'elle rentrait en métro. C'est alors qu'elle reçu un appel de Lars, complètement paniqué. Elle mit ses écouteurs et prit l'appel.

- Est-ce que Jin est avec toi ?

- Non. Pourquoi, vous l'avez perd-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une lourde explosion retentit non loin de sa rame, détruisant une haute tour de la ville. Elle vit des éclats de verre voler en tous sens, suivis de longues langues enflammées. Tous les passagers se collèrent à la vitre du métro pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Xiaoyu tenta de reprendre sa conversation, mais elle n'entendit qu'un « Quel petit con ! » avant de comprendre que Lars avait raccroché.

* * *

- C'est n'importe quoi ! C'était _vraiment_ n'importe quoi ! hurlait Lars sur Jin alors que celui-ci rentrait tranquillement de sa « balade » en moto.

- Ça me fait mal au cul de le dire, mais il a raison, ajouta Nina. C'est une mise en danger totalement gratuite.

- Je ne risquais rien, fit Jin en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée du grand manoir des Mishima, le sourire aux lèvres. L'un de nous serait déjà mort si ça avait été sérieux. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vérifier ? hurla Lars. Que tu pouvais semer un lance-roquettes en plein centre-ville ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde hurle ? demanda Xiaoyu qui venait d'arriver elle aussi.

Tous les trois se retournèrent, le visage de Lars passant de la colère à la tristesse.

- Jin a cru bon de défier Kazuya sur le toit de la G Corporation, répondit Nina, impossible.

Le concerné se retourna vers elle, visiblement énervé.

- Elle l'aurait su de toute manière, toute la presse de la ville a filmé la scène, se défendit-elle.

- Mais quel est l'intérêt d'organiser le tournoi alors ? demanda Xiaoyu.

- Oui, quel est l'intérêt ? renchérit Lars.

- Lars, attends-moi dans mon bureau, ordonna Jin en mettant fin à la conversation. Xiao, suis-moi.

Jin sortit du manoir et une camionnette noire se gara juste devant lui. Un soldat sortit du côté passager pour ouvrir les deux battants à l'arrière. A la vue du corps immobile à la respiration régulière qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, Xiaoyu poussa une exclamation.

- Panda !

Elle se jeta sur elle et son animal de compagnie ouvrit faiblement les yeux dans un gémissement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

- Elle a reçu des flèches tranquillisantes.

- Tu lui as tiré dessus ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, elle a été entraînée par Heihachi et je ne pouvais pas prendre risques. Il y a quelques temps Kuma m'a attaqué en son nom et j'ai dû l'exiler. Je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise.

- Panda n'est pas Kuma !

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que dès qu'elle pourra se tenir debout toute seule, tu pourras repartir avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que dès qu'elle ira mieux, tu retourneras chez toi et tu ne reviendras plus ici.

- Pourquoi donc ? fit-elle en ressortant de la camionnette, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne répondit pas et reprit le chemin du manoir.

- Jin ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle voulut le suivre à l'intérieur mais deux gardes la menacèrent de leurs armes. Elle allait s'en débarrasser assez facilement, mais la voix de Nina, restée sur le perron, l'interrompit.

- Ne fais pas ça, c'est inutile. Prends ton amie, rentre chez toi et oublie-le. C'est ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.

- Ça vous arrange bien ! cracha la jeune fille, toujours en larmes.

- Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai rien contre toi. Mais tu serais plus un fardeau qu'autre chose dans cette mission. Ce n'est pas à ta portée.

Après un dernier regard, Nina enfila ses lunettes de soleil et rentra à son tour dans le manoir. Un gémissement de Panda rappela à Xiaoyu qu'elle était là, et la jeune femme se cala sur elle en pleurant. Quand elle fut assez solide pour tenir sur ses pattes, elles se firent ramener chez elles.

* * *

- Tu te moques de moi ? s'énerva Lars, debout dans le bureau de Jin.

- Non, c'est très sérieux, répondit Jin, assis sur son fauteuil. Kazuya veut ce combat coûte que coûte, et il se tamponne d'Azazel, alors ça ne sert à rien de l'éviter. La finale aura lieu au Temple.

- Je ne te parle pas d'Azazel, ça a la limite, je peux le comprendre, mais toute cette guerre… Pour ça ? Et Nina, qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? Une garantie ? Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même au lieu de te mettre tout le monde à dos pour que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place ?

- Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. Il m'en empêche… Quand tout sera fini, elle fera le nécessaire. Ce maudit sang aura disparu, et la haine que le reste du monde lui portera l'empêchera de refaire surface.

- Je ne peux pas cautionner ça, fit Lars, furieux.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Je ne le cautionnerai pas ! hurla-t-il, alors que Nina, qui attendait à l'extérieur du bureau, sursauta. Il y a forcément une autre solution.

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Et si Kazuya gagne, hein ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

Lars se pinça l'arrête du nez comme en proie à un intense dilemme intérieur. Au bout d'un moment, il releva les yeux vers Jin :

- C'est sans moi.

- Lars…

- Tu ne peux décemment pas me demander de regarder ça sans rien faire, fit-il en se retournant vers la sortie. Tu ne peux pas.

- Lars, reviens ici !

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour assister à ce suicide dans chercher une meilleure solution, fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Lars !

Nina regarda l'officier passer sans bouger d'un pouce. Sachant que de toute façon il ne changerait pas d'avis et que ses soldats seraient réticents face à leur ancien Capitaine, Jin le laissa partir, préférant reporter sa colère sur la porte de son bureau.


	6. Révélations

Révélations

- Xiao… Xiao !

La jeune fille émergea des couvertures, jeta un œil noir, le seul ouvert en fait, à Miharu.

- Tu as promis de m'accompagner au rattrapage, tu te rappelles ? C'est déjà le milieu de l'après-midi…

Xiaoyu ne répondit pas, se retournant mollement.

- Allez, ça fait une semaine que t'es clouée au lit… Tu pourrais au moins t'entraîner.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse, la jeune fille s'assit sur le lit, évitant soigneusement Panda qui était couchée sur le tapis.

- Xiao… Je sais que ça s'est mal passé avec Jin, mais si tu ne participes pas au tournoi, tu ne le reverras peut-être plus jamais… Et pour le gagner, il faut s'entraîner, et pour s'entraîner, continua Miharu en se levant, il faut se lever !

Elle tira brutalement sur les couvertures, faisant fuir Panda, qui ne put amortir la chute de sa maîtresse sur le tapis.

- Allez, Xiao… Un peu de courage.

- N'étais-tu pas celle qui ne croyait plus en Jin ? Pourquoi ça t'intéresse subitement que je le sauve de sa bêtise ? fit la jeune fille sur le tapis en la regardant.

- Si toi, tu ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Les amis ne sont par là pour approuver docilement tout ce que l'on fait. Ils sont là pour donner un coup de pied aux fesses quand on s'écarte du droit chemin. C'est ce que je fais, et c'est ce que tu dois faire. Allez, debout, fit-elle en la tirant. T'as un quart d'heure pour te doucher et t'habiller.

Miharu la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain pendant que Panda reprenait sa place. Elle sortit et attendit devant la porte.

- Miharu… entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

- T'es pas encore savonnée ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'une faction de la Tekken Force s'était détachée de Jin pour s'opposer à lui… Et que c'était Lars qui dirigeait ces rebelles… Ça veut dire qu'il est tout seul maintenant, non ?

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi les actions de la Mishima Zaibatsu se sont renforcées depuis quelques jours… J'ai vu quelques images à la télé… C'est encore pire que d'habitude…

Laissant couler l'eau sur sa tête, Xiaoyu ne répondit pas, immobile.

- C'est bien plus qu'un coup de pied au cul que tu vas devoir lui mettre…

- Miharu, tu deviens vulgaire.

- Grouille !

* * *

- Ah, je n'arriverais jamais à temps !

Sur le dos de Panda, Xiaoyu fonçait à vive allure après son amie qui était partie avant elle. Pas de chance pour elle, deux filles en pleine "conversation houleuse" se trouvaient sur leur passage, et Panda n'hésita pas une seule seconde à leur foncer dedans. Xiaoyu, qui n'avait rien remarqué, se retourna quand elle vit les deux énergumènes lui courir après en hurlant. Panda étant assez rapide, elle les perdit de vue très vite et arriva à temps pour voir son amie monter les marches de l'école.

- Miharuuuuu ! Bonne chaaance ! cria-t-elle.

- Purée, Xiao ! Tu veux me porter la guigne ou quoi ? se retourna Miharu avant de rentrer dans le grand bâtiment blanc.

Xiaoyu voulut sourire mais elle fut interrompue par un long bâillement. Elle se laissa tomber de Panda qui lui léchouilla la main :

- Aaah… je ferais peut-être mieux de marcher, ça me réveillera.

- Hey, toi !

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir les deux jeunes filles qu'elle avait renversées, complètement ébouriffées.

- Ah ? Vous avez réussi à suivre ? s'étonna Xiaoyu.

- Tu aurais au moins pu t'excuser de nous avoir renversées ! lança la brune en la montra du doigt.

- Ah, désolée pour ça, mais j'étais pressée. Et puis, vous avez l'air d'aller bien, fit-elle peu concernée et continuant tranquillement son chemin.

- Ne nous parle pas comme ça, petite gamine ! lança la blonde.

- Gamine ? se retourna Xiaoyu.

Panda se retourna également, montrant les crocs.

- Ouais, gamine, renchérit-elle. Tu fais partie de cette école, non ?

- Moi ? Ah, non. Je viens juste d'être diplômée, fit Xiaoyu en caressant Panda pour la calmer. Mais vu vos uniformes, ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas. Bye bye ! bâilla-t-elle avant de continuer sa route, les ignorant totalement.

Quand elle se retourna au bout de quelques secondes, elle vit que les deux jeunes filles avaient déjà recommencé à se disputer.

- Je devrais peut-être aller voir Maître Wang, pensa tout haut Xiaoyu. Même si la perspective du savon qu'il va me mettre me fait froid dans le dos… J'irai seule, d'accord ?

Panda émit un petit grognement en signe d'approbation.

* * *

Après s'être déplacée en train puis en taxi, Xiaoyu arriva enfin dans le temple reculé de son cher Maître en début de soirée. Elle gravit les marches du temple en ruines et le chercha pendant un petit moment. Elle fut surprise de le trouver en pleine discussion avec Lars Alexandersson. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître le Capitaine car il ne portait pas sa tenue de soldat habituelle. Vu la tête des deux hommes, ils devaient parler d'un sujet sérieux et elle préféra se cacher pour écouter au lieu d'interrompre leur conversation :

- Et quelle est votre opinion ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Des déserteurs comme nous sommes dans une très mauvaise position. La Mishima Zaibatsu a le pouvoir et les armes pour détruire le monde en son entier.

- Alors que faut-il faire ?

- Les choses doivent empirer avant de s'améliorer. Jin Kazama a un cœur pur. Il ne pourra jamais passer outre le sang maudit des Mishima avec ce monde corrompu et le pouvoir sans limite du gène Devil.

- Mais je ne serai jamais capable de lui tenir tête, fit le jeune capitaine en baissant la tête.

- N'en sois pas si sûr. Je pense même que tu es le seul qui pourrait le faire. Après la question est de savoir si tu souhaites le faire. Mis à part ça, qui est cette fille ? Elle est dangereuse…

Lars le regarda, surpris, puis se tourna vers une jeune femme aux cheveux roses que Xiaoyu n'avait pas remarquée. Elle les salua puis reprit tranquillement son observation.

- Savez-vous quelque chose sur elle ?

- C'est ce que je ne sais pas qui me dérange, fit Jinrei d'un ai soucieux. Si le laboratoire cybernétique dans lequel elle a été développée appartenait à la Mishima Zaibatsu, tu devrais te méfier.

Xiaoyu sursauta. Laboratoire cybernétique ? Développée ? Encore quelque chose qui lui échappait.

- Je ferai attention, promit Lars.

- Vous devriez y aller maintenant.

- Oui.

- Ah, et si jamais tu croises le chemin d'Heihachi Mishima, parle-lui de l'épitaphe qu'il a trouvé en Amérique Centrale. Cela pourrait peut-être t'aider à comprendre le but de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

- Un épitaphe… Bien. Alisa ! On y va !

- Oui ! fit la jeune fille en accourant vers lui.

Les deux saluèrent Jinrei et le laissèrent seul. Quand ils passèrent devant elle, Xiaoyu se cacha dans l'ombre, et au moment où elle voulut en ressortir, elle se rendit compte que son vieux maître avait déjà engagé une nouvelle conversation avec une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle parlait avec un fort accent étranger.

- Est-ce qu'il te convient ?

- Oui.

- Il est difficile de croire qu'un combat singulier entre Jin et Kazuya pourrait détruire le monde.

Xiaoyu sursauta à nouveau et elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche par réflexe.

- Les voix de mes ancêtres ne peuvent mentir. Des signes avant coureurs se sont déjà manifestés à travers le globe.

- Et penses-tu qu'il est vraiment la clé qui nous sauvera tous ? Ce regard dans ces yeux… Peut-être qu'il peut vraiment le faire.

- Sans aucun doute.

Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux vers le ciel, pensifs, quand la voix du vieux maître s'éleva subitement.

- Xiaoyu… Tu peux arrêter de jouer à cache-cache.

Surprise sans l'être vraiment, la jeune fille sortit de son coin pour avancer timidement vers Jinrei qui lui tournait le dos. La femme brune qui l'accompagnait se retourna et la dévisagea de haut en bas, ce qui l'a mise mal à l'aise.

- Désolée, Ojisan.

- Pas d'excuses inutiles, Xiaoyu. Voici Zafina. Elle vient d'un pays lointain pour une très importante mission. Sois respectueuse quand tu t'adresses à elle.

- Je n'allais pas être désagréable ! protesta la jeune fille. Ravie de vous rencontrer, se reprit-elle en saluant l'étrangère.

Zafina la regarda faire approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Il est temps pour moi d'y aller, fit-elle à Jinrei.

- Oui, va.

Zafina jeta un dernier regard à Xiaoyu avant de partir, quand Wang Jinrei se tourna enfin vers sa protégée.

- Qu'as-tu entendu ?

- A peu près tout… Je crois, fit-elle, honteuse.

Son maître soupira d'exaspération.

- Hey, si vous n'arrêtiez pas de cacher des choses, je n'aurais pas à épier ou à poser mes questions ailleurs ! protesta-t-elle. Et puis… Et puis, c'est quoi tout ce tintouin à propos de Jin ? Vous me dites de ne pas l'approcher et après vous sortez qu'il a un cœur pur ?

- Xiaoyu…

- Non pas Xiaoyu ! Pas Xiaoyu du tout ! Vous me prenez tous pour une imbécile ! C'est pas parce que je me balade avec un nounours géant que je suis plus stupide que les autres !

- Si tu veux que les gens te considèrent et te parlent comme à une adulte, commence par agir comme telle.

Vexée, elle croisa les bras.

- Si c'est pour devenir malhonnête et me mentir à moi-même et aux autres, je préfère rester une gamine, grommela-t-elle.

Le vieux Wang fit un petit sourire et se dirigea vers une porte menant à l'intérieur des ruines.

- Allez viens. Je vais te raconter une histoire intéressante. Mais promets-moi d'être bien attentive et de ne pas m'interrompre.

- Promis ! fit-elle en le rejoignant, soudain plus guillerette.

- Par contre, je te préviens, il n'y a pas de nounours dedans.

- Aaah, fichez-moi la paix !

_Ayé ! Ceux qui ont le jeu ont vu l'allusion au "Scenario Campaign"._

_Je vais m'en éloigner un peu par la suite pour me concentrer sur le tournoi en lui-même vu que nous suivons Xiaoyu, mais j'y reviendrais évidemment sur la fin. Faut pas trop s'éloigner de Jin non plus ^^._

_Reviewwwwws ! (et merci à Kaede Kushinada pour avoir baptisé cette fic avec le tout premier commentaire !)_


	7. Le poing d'acier

_Hello ! Profitons des vacances pour poster régulièrement ^^. J'espère ne pas avoir trop massacré la scène du combat, vous savez tous que c'est assez délicat à retranscrire ! Mis à part ça, après un petit saut dans le temps, nous arrivons au tournoi, avec la brève apparition de nouveaux personnages !_

_Nanaïs : Si tu as aimé cette scène, tu vas sûrement aimer Jin en mode voyeur lol._

Le Poing d'Acier

_Préparez-vous pour votre prochain combat !_ retentit une voix grave à travers un micro.

Xiaoyu resserra ses deux couettes avant de prendre sa position de combat. Pour son premier combat, elle devrait affronter Christie Monteiro. Elle ne l'avait jamais combattue, mais savait qu'elle avait le même style qu'Eddy Gordo, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré lors de son premier tournoi.

Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait reçu un mail avec le lieu de rassemblement de tous les combattants pour le nouveau tournoi de l'Iron Fist. Les règles avaient quelque peu changé depuis les dernières fois. Un hélicoptère ou une voiture serait dépêchés pour conduire chaque participant sur son lieu de combat, pour qu'il ne connaisse sa destination qu'au dernier moment. Xiaoyu n'avait ainsi pas pu prévenir Miharu pour qu'elle puisse l'encourager. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait des caméras pour filmer – ou plutôt surveiller – les affrontements, mais ignorait si elles seraient retransmises publiquement. Par contre, elle ne doutait pas sur le fait que Jin avait pleinement accès à ces images.

Les gens qui habitaient sur place n'étaient par contre pas délogés, donc ils avaient tout le loisir d'encourager les participants. En réajustant sa tenue orange, la jeune fille remarqua quelques personnes aux fenêtres de l'hôtel devant lequel elles se trouvaient. Une voiture l'avait déposée devant le Sea Horses Hotel, dans le quartier huppé de la ville et les deux jeunes femmes allaient combattre devant la grande fontaine qui ornait l'entrée du bâtiment. Xiaoyu prit ses dernières secondes pour observer son adversaire. Elle se demanda comment il était possible de pratiquer la capoeira sans soutien-gorge. Même si Christie Monteiro avait une plastique aventureuse, ce n'est pas en la montrant de façon si ostentatoire qu'elle allait faire peur à son adversaire. La rendre jalouse, à la limite. De toute façon, elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les gens en fonction de leur façon de s'habiller. Elle-même avait hâte de mettre en pratique les derniers mouvements qu'elle avait appris en restant avec Jinrei. Ce qu'il lui avait raconté l'avait un peu perturbée, mais au final ça lui avait donné encore plus envie de progresser. La voix caverneuse reprit son discours et le combat commença.

Xiaoyu attaqua la première avec un coup de pied direct au visage. Christie, légèrement hagarde, se remit en position rapidement et répliqua un peu mollement avec un uppercut raté. Elle enchaîna avec deux attaques au sol typique de la capoeira, mais Xiaoyu, peu surprise par ce genre de mouvement, réussit à en bloquer un sur deux. Le second, plus rapide que le premier, la fit tomber sur les fesses dans un bruit sourd. Elle se releva juste à temps sur le côté pour ne pas s'en prendre un troisième sur le nez.

Cette dernière action l'énerva un petit peu. Christie semblait peu concernée par le combat, et elle en fut énormément vexée. Si même une personne comme elle ne la prenait pas assez au sérieux pour la combattre normalement… Autant en profiter pour en finir rapidement.

Xiaoyu se servit du manque de concentration de Christie pour enchaîner deux ou trois mouvements de sa spécialité, blessant la jeune brésilienne au visage et à l'épaule. Puis elle lui toucha les genoux avec un coup de pied bien placé pour la déséquilibrer et finit son mouvement en se relevant et en lui affligeant un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre. Christie partit s'étaler quelques mètres plus loin.

- Désolée d'être expéditive, mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de te battre ! lança la petite chinoise.

Christie se releva difficilement en lui jetant un regard noir, mais au moment de se tenir debout, elle vit que Xiaoyu lui avait plutôt bien amoché le genou.

- Si tu n'as pas plus de convictions, tu devrais abandonner ! Je dis ça pour toi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils venant d'une gamine !

Christie reprit de sa consistance et se redressa, prête à continuer.

* * *

Au centre de commandes de la Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin et Nina observait le déroulement des combats sur différents écrans de contrôle. Alors qu'ils se concentraient sur celui de Steve Fox, Eddy Gordo fit son apparition.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas repéré le positionnement des troupes rebelles. Pareil pour Lars.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il se montrera en temps et en heure, répondit Jin, assis sur son fauteuil, avec son calme habituel.

- Tu arrives à temps pour voir ta petite protégée se faire ratatiner, lança Nina en recentrant l'écran principal sur le combat de Christie et Xiaoyu après une manipulation sur le clavier.

- Parle d'elle autrement, tu veux ? rétorqua Eddy d'un ton menaçant. Elle a toute les raisons du monde pour ne pas être concentrée.

- Elle a surtout de la chance d'être tombée sur Xiaoyu et pas Bryan Fury. Au moins elle ne finira pas en pièces détachées.

- De la chance ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. On sait très bien comment sont choisis les différents affrontements.

- Et tu t'en plains ? Ça t'arrangeait bien jusqu'à mainte-

- Ça suffit tout les deux. Vous me fatiguez. De toute façon, leur combat est terminé.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller la consoler, elle a l'air déprimée, lança Nina alors qu'ils virent Christie s'effondrer par terre en pleurant.

Eddy ne répondit pas et quitta la salle de commande.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? reprit Nina en se retournant vers les écrans de contrôle.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de surprises. Pour l'instant, Steve vient de terminer son combat face à Marshall Law. Fury, Hwoarang et Dragunov ont terminé eux aussi depuis un petit moment, et Julia Chang est en train de finir d'achever Ganryu. Wulong a été éliminé.

- Par qui ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Par Feng Wei, fit Jin en faisant apparaître le profil du concerné sur l'écran à l'aide d'une télécommande. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable d'aller au-delà de la troisième manche.

- Et Kazuya et Anna ?

- Kazuya ne s'est pas encore montré. Il doit attendre le dernier moment. En ce qui concerne ta sœur, elle n'a pas fini son combat contre Leo Kliesen, mais elle a l'air d'avoir envie de prendre son temps. Les autres ne sont pas encore terminés, fit-il en lui donnant une feuille. Je te laisse gérer les prochains.

- Bien, bien, fit-elle en quittant la pièce à son tour. Oh, et qu'est-ce que je fais si ta bien-aimée est un peu trop victorieuse ?

- Tu sais très bien quoi faire, répondit-il en continuant de regarder les écrans.

Un rictus aux lèvres, Nina ferma la porte pour le laisser seul.

* * *

Alors que Xiaoyu assistait tristement à la déchéance de Christie, un grondement la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Un hélicoptère atterrit au beau milieu de la rue, faisait accourir les gens à leurs fenêtres. Quatre membres de la Tekken Force en descendirent, avant de laisser la place à Eddy Gordo. A cause des hélices, Xiaoyu n'entendit pas la conversation qu'il eut avec Christie, et quand elle essaya de s'approcher, les quatre soldats la mirent en joue. Elle ne savait pas si Jin tolérerait qu'on lui tire dessus mais ne voulant pas prendre de risques comme lui avait ordonné son maître, elle leva les mains par réflexe. Xiaoyu vit Christie rejeter l'aide d'Eddy et celui-ci fut forcé de repartir seul. Alors qu'elle le regardait remonter dans l'hélicoptère et qu'il hurlait quelque chose à son amie, une main saisit Xiaoyu par le coude. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit deux soldats de la Tekken Force lui montrant un 4x4 noir dans lequel elle devait monter pour rentrer à son hôtel. Laissant amèrement une nouvelle chance d'atteindre son ami lui filer entre les doigts, elle consentit par dépit à monter dans le véhicule.

Les concurrents n'étaient pas obligés de se faire loger aux frais de la Mishima Zaibatsu – elle voyait mal Kazuya passer tranquillement le pas de la porte d'entrée – mais elle préféra accepter quand on lui proposa. Elle avait appris qu'elle n'était pas la seule à habiter le somptueux bâtiment. Wang Jinrei était logé au même étage qu'elle, et il lui semblait avoir aperçu Steve Fox et Paul Phoenix accoudés au bar du rez-de-chaussée. Après un petit tour de repérage, elle décida de remonter dans sa chambre pour enfin pouvoir prendre une douche. Mais en rentrant dans l'ascenseur, elle ne regarda pas devant elle et buta dans quelque chose, la projetant au sol. Se massant la tête, elle releva les yeux et vit un mastodonte aux cheveux courts et blonds, une barre chocolaté à la main, lui lancer un regard défiant. La bête la contourna et continua son chemin dans le hall, ne s'excusant même pas. Puis soudain une main se présenta devant elle. Elle leva les yeux vers cette âme charitable et vit un motard aux cheveux flamboyants lui lancer un léger sourire compatissant. Derrière lui se trouvait un homme plus âgé, habillé d'un chapeau et d'un costume beige. Eux aussi venaient de sortir de l'ascenseur.

- Ne fais pas attention, il a perdu son premier match, lança le plus jeune en l'aidant à se relever.

- J'imagine que j'aurais pu être tout aussi contrariée, répondit Xiaoyu en se massant le postérieur, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une raison. Il se battait contre qui ?

- Moi. Tu es Ling, c'est ça ?

- Xiaoyu. Ling c'est mon nom de famille. Tu es Hwoarang. Et vous êtes Maître Doo San, dit-elle à l'attention de l'homme derrière.

- Ah, tu me connais ? fit celui-ci.

- Bien-sûr, Maître Jinrei m'a déjà parlé de vous.

- Oh, il est toujours en vie ?

- Oui, rigola Xiaoyu, et il est au troisième étage.

- J'essaierai de lui rendre visite si jamais je ne tombe pas contre lui. Allez Hwoarang, on y va.

Xiaoyu les salua et monta dans l'ascenseur. Avant que les portes ne se referment, Hwoarang se retourna vers elle :

- Hey Ling, prépare les mouchoirs car cette année je vais battre ton mec ! lança-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- J'attends de voir ça !

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et bouge tes fesses, fit Baek qui le tirait vers la sortie.

- Comment ça, n'importe quoi ?

Quand Xiaoyu regagna sa chambre, elle se jeta de fatigue sur son lit. Son combat n'avait pas été des plus éreintants mais il n'en avait pas moins été frustrant. Elle trouva cependant le courage de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sa chambre n'était pas très grande mais pour elle seule cela lui suffisait. Quand elle sortit, emmitouflée dans son peignoir et les cheveux dégoulinants, elle vit qu'il n'était pas encore très tard. Elle pouvait peut-être espérer avoir Miharu au téléphone, même si elle allait encore lui répéter qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à approcher Jin. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le lit et attendit qu'on daigne lui répondre.

* * *

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait, fit Nina en revenant dans la salle de contrôle et en notant que Jin avait programmé la chambre de Xiaoyu sur l'écran principal.

- Il y a des caméras dans toutes les chambres, la sienne ne fait pas exception, fit-il en changeant de caméra pour afficher les images d'un de ses laboratoires souterrains.

- Mmh… fit-elle, peu convaincue. Voilà la liste des combats pour la deuxième manche, fit-elle en posant quelques feuilles sur le panneau de commande.

- Je les regarderai plus tard.

- Peu importe. J'ai prévu des compositions par défaut si jamais Kazuya ou Heihachi décidaient de se montrer.

Jin ne répondit rien mais ne bougea pas d'un poil non plus. Quand il lui jeta un regard en biais, Nina comprit qu'il voulait rester tout seul.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais pour moi c'est du voyeurisme, soupira-t-elle avant de le laisser reprendre son observation.

Jin rechangea l'écran principal sur la chambre de Xiaoyu, celle-ci étant plongée dans une passionnante conversation téléphonique.

_Alors, Jin, gros pervers en puissance ? Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est assez respectueux ^^._

_Certains se demandent le pourquoi du choix de Christie : ceux qui ont vu la bande-annonce du film Tekken comprendront le besoin de rétablir certaines choses (putain, rien que d'y penser ça me fout la haine)._


	8. Suffocation

Suffocation

- Je suis désolée vous savez… fit Xiaoyu alors qu'elle regardait Baek qui avait du mal à se relever.

- Ne le sois pas. Ça fait parti du jeu.

Dans sa tenue de taekwondo, Baek se massa douloureusement l'arête du nez et secoua la tête.

- Même si j'avoue que c'est un peu douloureux de se faire battre par une fille de ton âge.

Comme la dernière fois, une voiture vint chercher Xiaoyu et elle se retrouva rapidement dans le hall de son hôtel. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'une voix féminine l'interpela. Elle se retourna pour voir Julia Chang. Elle l'avait déjà rencontrée une ou deux fois mais elles ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça.

- Tu connais bien Jin Kazama, non ?

Au moins, elle allait droit au but. Cependant, à la mention de Jin, plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elle. C'était bien le bon moment pour se faire de nouveaux amis.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais besoin de lui parler. Tu aurais un moyen de le contacter ?

- Non, désolée, fit-elle en essayant de repartir.

- Tu ne comprends pas, réessaya Julia en lui agrippant le bras. C'est très important. Il en va de l'avenir de tous. Ce qui va se reveill-

- Si tu fais bien allusion à ce que je pense, tu devrais peut-être essayer d'en parler à ton patron. Tu travailles toujours à la G Corporation, non ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à lui en parler dans ce cas.

- Dans quel camp tu es exactement ? s'offusqua la jeune américaine en comprenant que Xiaoyu ne l'aiderait pas.

- Sûrement pas dans celui de Kazuya Mishima, répondit celle-ci en se détachant de son emprise.

Alors que l'atmosphère devenait lourde, Julia fut interpelée par Ganryu qui n'avait toujours pas quitté l'hôtel malgré sa défaite, et Xiaoyu en profita pour s'éclipser.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver Panda, couchée sagement devant le lit. Elle avait entendu dire qu'elle avait été battue par Anna Williams. Xiaoyu se déchaussa et se laissa tomber au sol en s'appuyant contre le poil chaleureux de son animal. Panda lui lécha affectueusement la main en gémissant.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Panda… soupira-t-elle. Jin ne me laisse toujours pas l'approcher. Il me manque.

La jeune fille bailla et en quelques instants, elle tomba endormie sur le ventre de son amie.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que elle aussi commençait à s'endormir, Panda leva la tête, les oreilles aux aguets. Elle commença à grogner par réflexe quand elle vit une ombre entrer dans la chambre, mais se calma tout de suite quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Jin. Celui-ci lui gratta derrière les oreilles et elle lui léchouilla la main. Il vérifia la marque de piqure qu'elle avait à la base du coup et s'en excusa. Puis, il se tourna vers Xiaoyu, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. La respiration régulière, elle dormait paisiblement. Il glissa sa main sous sa taille et sous sa nuque et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il tira les draps jusqu'à ses épaules et la regarda se retourner confortablement. Panda le regarda repasser devant elle, un air suppliant sur le visage. Il lui caressa la tête une nouvelle fois et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

- Tu joues les vicieux et maintenant tu t'introduis carrément dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dort ? lança Nina alors qu'il revenait dans la salle de commandes. La prochaine fois, éteins les écrans si tu ne veux pas que je connaisse tes activités nocturnes.

Jin ne répondit pas et éteignit la caméra qui donnait sur la chambre de Xiaoyu.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, franchement ?

- Ce serait encore plus difficile pour elle.

Elle soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas en l'ignorant qu'elle va moins souffrir quand elle apprendra les raisons de tout ceci.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle l'apprendrait.

- Son maître est Wang Jinrei. Et même s'il ne lui dit rien, tu ne pourras tout de même pas l'empêcher d'être dévastée quand elle apprendra ta mort. C'est trop tard maintenant. A la seconde où tu as tissé des liens avec elle c'était trop tard.

Jin ne répondit pas et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Nina porta un feuillet à son attention.

- Voilà la liste pour les prochains matches. Si celui-là ne l'arrête pas, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Il faudra quand même veiller à ce que ça ne dégénère pas… Mis à part ça, Kazuya a finalement fait son apparition. On l'a vu discuter avec Anna non loin de l'hôtel. Il ne se cache même pas.

- Il a dû vouloir attendre que les plus faibles soient éliminés pour daigner se montrer.

- Le fait est qu'il est là. Toujours aucun signe de Heihachi.

- Heihachi n'aime pas prendre des risques inutiles. Il doit souhaiter que Kazuya et moi nous nous entretuions pour pouvoir récupérer les deux compagnies.

- Il a quand-même encore quelques alliés dangereux, et des membres de la Tekken Force qui l'ont sui-

- Pas assez pour me sentir menacé.

* * *

- Ling Xiaoyu !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et se dressa sur son lit. A ses pieds, Panda bailla mollement.

- Ling Xiaoyu ! fit une voix masculine accompagnée de lourds coups sur sa porte. Nous démarrons dans un quart d'heure pour vous conduire à votre prochain combat !

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle d'une voix faible en se frottant les yeux.

Elle sauta du lit et évita au dernier moment de marcher sur Panda qui s'était rendormie.

- Hein ?

Elle regarda Panda, puis le lit, ne se rappelant pas s'être couchée. Elle ne s'était même pas changée. De toute façon, cela importait peu maintenant, elle fit une rapide toilette dans sa salle de bain et enfila une autre tenue, noire et blanche. Elle caressa Panda une dernières fois, et sortit pour rejoindre la voiture qui l'attendait.

- Arrête de manger ça.

- Pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait latter le cul par une fille de quarante kilos je vous trouve bien autoritaire, lança Hwoarang en avalant un énième dango qu'il avait acheté sur un petit stand en centre ville.

- Je me préoccupe de ta santé, tout simplement.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je boive pendant le tournoi, alors j'ai bien le droit de manger ce que je veux. Et puis, je dois fêter ma victoire. Cette Julia Chang m'a donné du fil à retordre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit Baek en réajustant son chapeau.

- De près elle est plutôt mignonne vous savez. J'ai eu du mal à me concentrer.

- N'importe quoi ! Vraiment n'importe qu-

Il fut interrompu par les cris d'une foule déchaînée.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient prévu des combats en ville, s'étonna Baek.

- Alors voir qui c'est, lança Hwoarang en gobant son avant-dernier dango.

Quelques mètres plus loin, au milieu d'une foule de badauds très motivés, Xiaoyu semblait rencontrer quelques difficultés. Elle avait beau être plus rapide et fluide que Bryan Fury, ses coups avaient l'effet de simples boules de neige. Elle n'avait fait que l'éviter depuis le début, et elle commençait à fatiguer. Dans un élan sauvage, il réussit à la frapper durement au ventre, lui faisant poser un genou à terre. Alors que la jeune femme avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, elle entendit son adversaire pousser un hurlement pour enflammer la foule. Se relevant à peine, elle sentit quelque chose de dur s'enrouler autour de son cou et elle fut traînée violemment en arrière. Fury avait récupéré une chaîne qu'il avait trouvé on ne sait où et était en train de l'étrangler avec sous les cris du public. Xiaoyu eut beau tirer de toutes ses forces, elle ne réussit pas à la dégager de son cou, et très vite, elle se mit à suffoquer grièvement. Elle sentit Bryan se baisser pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- J'aime beaucoup ce que fait ton copain avec la planète. Très chaotique. Si je te tues, il y a de fortes chances qu'il se mette en colère, non ? J'aimerais bien me mesurer à lui.

Xiaoyu, évidemment incapable de répliquer quoique ce soit, gémit de douleur et tenta à nouveau de se libérer de la chaîne. En vain.

* * *

Eddy Gordo entra précipitamment dans la salle de commandes, où Jin et Nina étaient en train de discuter stratégie.

- Il y a un problème à l'arène numéro quatre !

Nina lança immédiatement la caméra sur l'écran principal, offrant un triste spectacle.

- Ce malade est en train de la tuer !

Elle saisit son téléphone portable et quitta précipitamment salle suivie d'Eddy et de quelques gardes. Jin ne bougea pas, sachant pertinemment les risques qu'il encourait s'il se déplaçait lui-même en ville. Il ne put que froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings d'un air contrarié.

* * *

- Ce taré est en train de la tuer ! lança Hwoarang qui eut du mal à avaler son dernier dango.

Il allait intervenir mais Baek l'en empêcha.

- Si tu interviens, ils seront disqualifiés tous les deux, et toi aussi par la même occasion.

- Alors faites quelque chose, vous !

Xiaoyu vit son monde devenir de plus en plus flou, et ses membres devinrent de moins en moins virulents. Elle sentit pourtant la prise sur son corps se relâcher, et un moment plus tard, elle retomba mollement sur le sol. A travers son paysage brouillé, elle crut voir Baek de dos qui tenait les mains de Fury, ainsi que Steve Fox qui lui enserrait le cou par derrière. Ça n'empêchait pas pourtant son adversaire de garder son sourire sur le visage.

- Tu as gagné, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller si loin, lança la voix de Baek.

Un moment après, la foule se dispersa à cause de l'arrivée d'un hélicoptère. Quatre soldats en descendirent et ils mirent rapidement Fury en joue, obligeant Steve et Baek à reculer.

- Le match est terminé, fit la voix de Nina qui arrivait derrière eux. Bryan Fury, vous êtes disqualifié. Vous n'avez pas respecté les règles du tournoi.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me rends, lança-t-il nonchalamment en se laissant menotter par un des soldats et guider vers l'hélicoptère.

- Elle a perdu connaissance ! cria la voix d'Hwoarang qui s'était précipité vers Xiaoyu avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

Nina se retourna vers lui pour constater qu'il avait raison.

- Monte-la dans l'hélicoptère, elle aussi, ordonna-t-elle avant de suivre ses soldats.

- Donne-la-moi, je peux le faire si tu veux, dit Steve à Hwoarang qui portait Xiaoyu dans ses bras. Je viens d'être éliminé, je pourrais rester avec elle.

- Ça ira, j'ai déjà eu mon match de la journée, répondit-il.

- Il a raison, intervint Baek. Tu as besoin de te concentrer sur ton match de demain.

- Ce n'est pa-

- Vous vous dépêchez ou je viens la chercher moi-même ? cria Nina alors que l'hélicoptère redémarrait.

Hwoarang approuva et courut vers l'engin en faisant bien attention à la tête de Xiaoyu. En le laissant passer, Nina jeta un dernier regard à Steve, regard qu'il lui rendit. Quand Hwoarang et Xiaoyu furent montés, elle mit ses lunettes de soleil et grimpa à leur suite avant que l'hélicoptère ne décolle.

_Bon, restons réalistes, Xiaoyu a peu de chance de vaincre un monstre cybernétique assoiffé de chaos comme Bryan Fury ! Et j'ai été gentille, je vous ai épargné le bain de sang ._

_J'ai pensé diviser mon histoire en deux fics. La première partie se terminant techniquement à la fin du jeu lui-même, et la seconde qui serait une suite de ma totale invention. Comme ça, on peut les lire à la suite ou séparément, au choix. Pour ceux qui me lisent actuellement, ça ne posera pas de problème particulier, juste un basculement vers une autre fiction. Je pense commencer cette suite vers le 10/12__ème__ chapitre._

_Tschuss !_


	9. Réveil

_**Motoko_M :**__ Non c'est une fille en fait. Y'a quelques erreurs parfois sur les sites ou les jeux (genre sur un tu lisais que Asuka était la demi-sœur de Jin et sur un autre sa cousine). Bref, ce ne sont que des mauvaises traductions anglaises je pense. Mais en ce qui concerne Léo, j'avais vu une interview du boss de Namco qui confirmait que c'était une demoiselle. C'est une question d'équité fille/garçon entre les nouveaux persos j'imagine._

_Après, j'ai toujours beaucoup écrit mais jamais sur un site, j'ai plus eu tendance à les montrer à mes amis ou proches et c'est tout (j'avais fait une grande fic HP à l'époque où se foutu tome 5 ne sortait jamais lol). Avec le temps, j'ai appris à créer ma propre histoire, mais j'ai eu des blancs ces derniers alors je suis retombée dans Tekken. C'est plus une parenthèse par rapport à mon bouquin qu'autre chose ^^ (cette fic est postée sur et sur )_

_Bon, après cette longue réponse, place à l'histoire ! Go !_

Réveil

Alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans son petit tintement habituel, Bryan Fury bien menotté derrière elle et mis en joue par quatre soldats, Nina sentit un gros coup de vent lui frôler l'oreille et faire tomber ses lunettes. Deux secondes après, elle vit la tête dudit prisonnier se faire écraser violemment sur plusieurs mètres contre le sol en béton des sous-sols du bâtiment de la Mishima Zaibatsu, sous les regards effrayés des soldats et scientifiques présents dans la pièce. Cet accueil peu chaleureux n'empêcha pas Fury, toujours au sol et le visage en sang, d'exploser de rire, au grand dam de Nina qui soupira de fatigue en ramassant ses lunettes.

Jin posa son pied sur le torse de Bryan et lui lança :

- J'ai entendu dire que ton générateur avait été bloqué et que tu ne pouvais pas te battre à ton plus haut niveau. Malgré ça, il te sert toujours de cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rire de Bryan cessa instantanément. La Tekken Force, ainsi que les scientifiques autour d'eux, restaient toujours immobiles, attendant la suite. Nina, elle, paraissait toujours ennuyée, mais son téléphone la délivra de cette souffrance.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, fit Jin en retirant son pied. Allez ranger ce tas de ferraille dans sa capsule, fit-il à l'attention des soldats et des scientifiques qui s'exécutèrent.

- Kazuya a terminé son premier match, informa Nina alors qu'on emmenait le cyborg qui proférait des menaces de mort dans une autre salle. Et Lars a essayé de récolter des informations par Heihachi mais il semble qu'il n'ait pas réussi. Cependant, il y a de fortes chances qu'il infiltre le bâtiment cette nuit ou demain.

- Ça ne changera rien au plan. Je partirais pour le temple dans deux jours comme prévu. Tu m'y rejoindras un peu après Kazuya, une fois tous les derniers détails réglés.

- Bien. Oh, au cas où ça t'intéresse, il semble que les jours de Xiaoyu ne soient pas en danger.

Jin ne répondit rien et monta dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

- Ah, enfin !

Quand Xiaoyu rouvrit les yeux, son regard flou se posa sur l'origine de la voix, et au bout de quelques secondes elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Miharu. Au pied de son lit, Panda redressa la tête.

- Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ? fit-elle en se redressant difficilement.

- Oh, presque trois jours !

- Trois jours ?

- Oui, tu as fait un coma léger au début, et puis tu t'es rendormie et réveillée plusieurs fois par la suite… Mais le médecin a dit que tu n'aurais pas de séquelles graves car ton cerveau n'avait été privé d'oxygène que très peu de temps, expliqua Miharu.

- Et le tournoi ?

- Oh, Bryan Fury a été embarqué par un hélicoptère de la Mishima, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Personne ne l'a revu depuis, mais de toute façon, il a été disqualifié.

- Moi aussi, j'imagine, grommela Xiaoyu en se laissant retomber sur son fauteuil.

- Oui, désolée, fit Miharu en baissant la tête. Mais tu t'en sors bien, tu aurais pu tomber sur Kazuya Mishima.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a mis K.O. tous ses adversaires en quelques secondes. J'ai vu son dernier match tout à l'heure, ça se passait en ville. C'était plutôt gore. Après quelqu'un dans un hélico est venu le prévenir pour lui dire qu'il avait gagné le droit d'aller en finale. Contre Jin, j'imagine.

Xiaoyu commença à gigoter à la nouvelle mais une douleur lancinante au niveau de la nuque l'en dissuada rapidement. Quand elle porta sa main à sa blessure, elle sentit un bandage autour de son cou.

- Les chaînes ont fait quelques brûlures sur ta peau, alors ils te l'ont protégée. J'ai vu ta blessure, c'est pas très sexy. On dirait qu'on t'a-

- Qu'on m'a enchaînée ? coupa Xiaoyu, amère, massant instinctivement sa blessure. C'est assez humiliant.

- J'aurais plutôt dit qu'on t'a mis une laisse SM autour du cou, corrigea Miharu.

- Alors c'est encore plus humiliant.

- Oh, elle est réveillée.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir Hwoarang et Baek entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital. Le rouquin avait des pansements sur le visage et une main bandée.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le plus vieux.

- Beaucoup mieux, merci, répondit Xiaoyu. Juste un peu groggy. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, lança-t-elle à Hwoarang.

- Pas envie d'en parler.

- Tu pourrais pourtant, tu t'es bien battu, dit Baek.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, j'ai dit ! s'énerva-t-il, vexé.

Xiaoyu sourit légèrement et tourna la tête vers son amie. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais comprit très vite que Miharu ne l'entendrait pas. Rouge comme une tomate, elle semblait être en pleine contemplation du jeune homme.

- Vous savez quand se déroule la finale ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi, t'as l'intention d'y aller ? demanda le rouquin, suspicieux.

- C'était une simple question.

- Personne ne sait quand elle se déroulera, répondit Baek. Ni où.

- Bah si, y'a des gens qui savent, fit Hwoarang d'un ton nonchalant.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, Nina Williams doit savoir. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'était pas encore partie.

- Comment ça, t'as entendu dire ?

- Ben, en amenant Xiaoyu à l'infirmerie de la Mishima Zaibatsu, il est fort possible que j'ai entendu deux trois conversations par un pur hasard. En espionnant.

- En espionnant ? suffoqua Baek.

- C'est bon, hein. Vu que j'étais là-bas, je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter pour botter le cul de Kazama, et j'ai, disons… visité.

- Visité ?

- Arrêtez de répéter toutes mes fins de phrases comme ça. Tout ça pour dire que je sais que Nina Williams va rejoindre le lieu de la finale plus tard. Ce serait genre l'occasion de taper l'incruste dans son hélicoptère, dans l'optique où quelqu'un aurait envie de s'y rendre…

- Quelqu'un comme toi ?

- Entre autres, fit-il en jetant un regard en biais à Xiaoyu. Cependant, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir où se situait ce super endroit secret.

- Oh, je sais où c'est, fit simplement Xiaoyu.

- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Miharu, sortant de sa contemplation.

- Ojisan me l'a dit.

- Je suis surpris, il n'a pas l'habitude de raconter ses petits secrets, fit Baek.

- Ben, je me suis mise en colère et il m'a raconté deux trois trucs.

- Tu l'as menacé ? s'étonna Miharu.

- Non, même pas. Je me suis juste mise en colère, répondit Xiaoyu. De toute façon, même si je sais où c'est, à moins que l'un d'entre vous ait un hélico, je ne pense pas que nous puissions y aller par nous-mêmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu impliques par "nous" ? lança Miharu.

- Rien du tout. C'était une simple idée.

- C'est plus qu'une idée, répliqua Hwoarang. Je ne laisserai pas cet enfoiré s'en tirer comme ça.

- Tu as été éliminé je te rappelle, lui dit Baek.

- Et alors ? De toute façon, la seule personne qui peut nous y conduire, c'est Nina Williams.

- Oh, dans ce cas on peut passer par Steve Fox. Je le connais un peu, on s'entend pas trop mal, répondit Xioayu.

- C'est quoi le rapport avec Steve Fox ?

- Ben, c'est sa mère. Il me l'a dit.

Hwoarang et Miharu se regardèrent en silence avant de subitement exploser de rire.

- Je ne mens pas ! se vexa Xiaoyu.

- Tu l'as regardée ? Ils ont quasiment le même âge ! rit Hwoarang.

- Non, en fait, je pense que c'est possible, intervint Baek d'un air songeur. D'après mes souvenirs, Nina a participé à l'Iron Fist 2, tout comme moi. Si on considère qu'il a eu lieu il y près de vingt ans… Elle pourrait bel et bien être sa mère.

Hwoarang et Miharu n'avaient cette fois plus rien à redire.

- Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de briser mes rêves là ? fit-il dépité.

A ce moment précis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Deux secondes plus tard, ils virent la tête de Steve Fox, venu prendre des nouvelles, dans l'entrebâillement. En réalisant de qui il s'agissait, Hwoarang le saisit par le col et le fit entrer de force dans la chambre.

- Toi. Je viens de décréter que tu étais mon nouveau meilleur ami, lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant, son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

* * *

- Ça ne marchera jamais, soupira Steve dans un des ascenseurs de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

- Mais si, ça marchera, c'est un super plan, répondit Hwoarang, sûr de lui.

- On est en train d'infiltrer un immeuble paramilitaire.

- Si on infiltrait vraiment l'immeuble, on serait passés par les bouches d'aération, pas par la porte d'entrée. Regarde, ils ne nous ont toujours pas attaqués. C'est bon signe.

- Ou ça confirme que Jin n'est pas là, et que donc techniquement, on ne représente pas une menace, fit Xiaoyu, appuyée contre le mur du fond.

N'ayant pas accès à sa chambre d'hôtel, Miharu lui avait lavé le vêtement de son dernier combat et lui avait ramené quelques temps plus tôt pour qu'elle ait des vêtements à son réveil. Elle avait cependant dû garder son bandage, qui la grattait furieusement.

- Ce qui confirme sans conteste qu'il t'évite, répondit son amie.

- Il ne m'évite pas, fit la petite chinoise, vexée.

- Non, ce n'est qu'une succession de malheureuses coïncidences.

- Pourquoi t'es venue, toi ? s'énerva Xiaoyu.

Miharu s'empourpra en trois secondes, évitant de regarder Hwoarang qui les dévisageait. Xiaoyu soupira d'exaspération.

- Tu sais, si j'étais dans son état, il y a de fortes chances j'aurais fait la même chose, intervint-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu en vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne connais que la théorie. Moi, je lai vu. Ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose que je voudrais que ma petite-copine voit.

- Je ne suis pas sa petite-amie, s'empourpra Xiaoyu à son tour.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Steve.

- Si j'étais sa copine, il ne m'éviterait pas !

- Tu vois, tu viens de l'admettre, fit Miharu d'un air sage. Peut-être qu'il sort avec Nina et qu'il ne veut pas te le dire pour ne pas te blesser.

- Manquerait plus que ça, fit Steve d'un ton amer.

Juste à cet instant, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de descendre car Anna se dressait devant eux, quatre soldats de la G Corporation armés derrière elle.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Ouais, super plan, soupira Steve.

* * *

Jin regarda Kazuya qui était à ses pieds, entre la vie et la mort. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Dieu qu'il était fatigué. Pourtant, ce n'était pas fini. Il se tourna vers le temple d'Azazel mais la voix de Lars l'en empêcha.

- Jin ! Je suis venu arrêter cette folie !

- "Et si tu plonges tes yeux dans l'abysse, elle plongera aussi ses yeux en toi". C'est tellement vrai, soupira-t-il.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda le Capitaine, perdu.

- De cette femme. C'est quand j'ai compris qui était vraiment la voix qui résonnait dans mes oreilles.

- Tu parles de Zafina ?

- Oui. Mais son histoire ne collait pas. Azazel s'était déjà réveillé à cause de mon esprit et de celui de Kazuya quand je suis arrivé ici. Et ce, bien avant que nous combattions.

Lars regarda le corps inanimé de Kazuya et demanda :

- Tu veux dire que même si vous n'aviez pas combattu, il se serait réveillé ?

- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit… Kazuya et moi étions les clés de son réveil. Mais pas seulement. Azazel m'a soufflé que remplir le monde d'énergie négative serait la seconde condition.

- Alors c'est là la vraie raison de cette guerre ? Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait de créer une haine envers ta famille ? Tu voulais simplement combattre Azazel ?

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Et je n'ai jamais eu le choix. J'ai le gène Devil.

- Tu crois que ça justifie toutes les horreurs que tu as pu commettre ?

- Tu ne comprends rien. Les gens ont peur des êtres avec du pouvoir, et ils leur sont soumis. Si je t'avais dit les vraies raisons de cette guerre, je serais passé pour un martyr et non pas un tyran. Il faut que nous nous affrontons, Azazel et moi, pour nous détruire l'un l'autre. Après ça, je pourrais être libéré de ce sang maudit qui coule dans mes veines. Et le monde en sera délivré également. Mais je n'aurais qu'une seule chance.

A ce moment, le sol se mit à trembler dangereusement. Le séisme fut tout de suite suivit par l'ouverture des portes du temple, laissant place au terrible Azazel, dans toute sa splendeur.

- J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, murmura Jin pour lui-même. Je te l'ai déjà dit, fit-il cette fois vers Lars, qui lui était subjugué par la taille de la créature. Seul quelqu'un possédant le gène Devil pourra battre Azazel.

- Je suis bien supérieur à vos stupides lois terrestres, résonna la voix du Dieu. Aucun humain ne peut m'arrêter.

- Tant mieux, parce que je ne le suis pas.

- Idiot… Tu mourras toi aussi.

- Mettons un terme à tout ceci.

Une aura sombre et maléfique commença à entourer Jin alors qu'il se concentrait. Puis elle se réveilla totalement, faisant elle aussi trembler le sol, et plongeant Lars dans les ténèbres pendant quelques secondes.

* * *

- Bon, il semble qu'on soit venus chercher la même chose, fit Anna en regardant Hwoarang d'un air intéressé.

- Ça vous gênerait pas de dire à vos amis de baisser vos armes ? demanda celui-ci.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Miharu. Vous n'êtes pas supposés être les gentils de l'histoire ?

- Pitié Miharu, se lamenta Xiaoyu, ne me dis pas que tu crois encore à ça. Je suis surprise, vous ne m'attaquez pas cette fois ?

- Non, répondit Anna. S'il t'a laissée ici, ça veut clairement dire qu'il n'en a rien à faire de toi.

Foncièrement vexée, Xiaoyu croisa les bras et ne dit plus rien.

- Je pensais régler mes comptes avec ma sœur, mais il semblerait qu'elle m'ait filé entre les doigts. Le bâtiment est désert.

- Alors on arrive trop tard, hein ? grommela Steve.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre car le sol se mit à trembler. C'était la seconde fois depuis tout à l'heure. Cependant, cette fois-ci, le tremblement fut suivit d'une vague d'onde négative noire qui les déstabilisa. Miharu s'accrocha au bras de Steve, et Xiaoyu, qui failli tomber sur les genoux, fut rattrapée à temps par Hwoarang.

- On arrive bien trop tard, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, putain ? cria Anna qui s'était retrouvée sur les fesses, les quatre fers en l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Xioayu au rouquin, inquiète.

- Je veux dire que je connais cette sensation. La dernière fois que je l'ai ressentie, je me suis réveillé plusieurs jours après à l'hôpital. Kazama ne s'était même pas battu. Il m'a simplement repoussé en hurlant. Ne te voile pas la face. Tu sais très bien ce que cette vague noire veut dire.

Xiaoyu baissa les yeux, tremblant de son impuissance.

_Une longue scène de blabla à l'hôpital (ou "comment meubler ton histoire, leçon 1"), mais je pense avoir réussi à compenser avec le reste ^^. Par contre, j'espère avoir été claire dans la scène Jin/Lars -". J'ai essayé d'adapter comme j'ai pu._

_Kiss Kiss Reviews !_


	10. Disparitions

_Coucou ! Désolée si je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps sur les descriptions au fait (lieux, vêtements…) mais comme tout le monde connaît, je préfère aller droit au but. Et puis, ça vous permet d'imaginer la chose comme vous le désirez, je ne vous impose rien !_

_Ceci sera le dernier chapitre avant la "coupure" entre les deux fics, alors profitez parce qu'il est très très court !_

Disparitions

Lars attendait toujours le retour de Jin. Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant qu'il avait disparu avec Azazel, et tout ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir depuis c'était une colonne de lumière. Peut-être avait-il réussi. Au bout de tout ce temps, il commençait à se faire une raison et à accepter ce qui était arrivé, quand un hélicoptère se posa derrière lui. L'arrivée de Nina lui confirmait ses pires craintes

- Tu savais ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais de toute façon on n'y peut plus rien maintenant. Ce n'était pas à moi de juger s'il avait tort ou raison. Toi qui est supposé être du bon côté, tu crois peut-être en avoir le droit. Mais honnêtement, j'en doute.

Lars ne répondit pas et la regarda partir. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna :

- Si tu veux faire une bonne action toi aussi, je te suggère de t'occuper du corps de Kazuya.

Lars se retourna pour chercher celui-ci du regard.

- Où est-il ?

Nina haussa les épaules et monta dans l'hélicoptère qui l'attendait. Quelques secondes après, Raven apparut aux côtés du jeune capitaine.

- Il faut y aller.

- Oui.

- Je me demande quand-même… si Jin Kazama voulait vraiment finir comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce qu'il voulait entrait en considération dans ce plan, répondit Lars avant de le suivre.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés et Xiaoyu n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Nina avait disparu et personne n'avait repassé les portes de la Mishima Zaibatsu après tout ce temps. Elle ne put donc que rentrer chez elle et attendre d'apprendre quelque chose, même si c'était frustrant. Il y avait pourtant quelques rumeurs qui circulaient, mais elle préférait ne pas y prêter attention.

Elle décida finalement de retourner voir Wang Jinrei, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Elle avait appris qu'il avait été éliminé par Kazuya Mishima, mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler. Xiaoyu pensait qu'il allait pouvoir lui donner de réelles informations, mais lui non plus n'en savait pas plus. Toujours en congés, elle décida de rester quelques temps dans le vieux temple.

Un jour de pluie cependant, elle surprit son vieux maître en pleine discussion dans la cour, comme la dernière fois. Elle eut du mal à le reconnaître sans son uniforme, mais elle se rendit compte au final qu'il s'agissait de Lars Alexandersson.

- Je vois, fit Jinrei d'une voix calme. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement.

- Comme nous tous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demanda le vieil homme. Il n'y a plus personne contre qui se battre…

- Le but de Jin a toujours été d'éradiquer la lignée des Mishima, peu importe les moyens. Même s'il a fait beaucoup, son travail n'est toujours pas terminé. J'imagine que c'est notre devoir de suivre cette voie. Je penserai à mon propre avenir plus tard.

- J'imagine que tu parles de mon bon vieux Heihachi…

- Il prévoit probablement une riposte, répondit Lars. Il faudra être prêts à toute éventualité. J'ai de toute façon certaines choses qu'il me reste à régler avec lui.

- Et Kazuya ?

- Toujours pas de nouvelles. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le mieux. Ou le pire. Qu'il soit mort et que Heihachi en profite, ou qu'il soit encore vivant et prenne tout pour lui…

- Ce n'est donc pas encore fini, soupira Jinrei.

Lars remarqua alors que Xiaoyu, qui cette fois n'avait pas pris la peine de se cacher, était elle aussi venue rendre visite au vieux Wang. Il ne put lui lancer qu'un regard désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle à son maître.

- Xiaoyu… Tu devrais rester à l'intérieur, se retourna Jinrei d'un air triste.

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista-t-elle en se retournant cette fois vers le capitaine.

Celui-ci, les yeux cachés par la pluie, ne sut pas vraiment comment placer ses mots.

- Je… Je suis vraiment navré, dit-il finalement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ? fit-elle au bord des larmes.

Le visage sombre de Jinrei, qui refusait de la regarder, lui confirma ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Quand elle comprit ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire, elle tomba sur ses genoux, pleurant sans retenue.

* * *

- Qui l'a trouvé ? demanda Raven qui fixait un corps inanimé au beau milieu du désert.

- Une sentinelle, qui faisait un état des lieux vu du ciel. Il n'y aucune traces autour de lui, je pense qu'on peut supposer que nous sommes les premiers sur les lieux, Monsieur, répondit un soldat qui l'accompagnait.

- Sortez-le de là et mettez-le dans un des véhicules.

- Bien, Monsieur ! répondit le soldat avant de transmettre le message aux autres qui attendaient les ordres dans leur propre 4x4.

Raven se tourna vers le corps pour voir le tatouage qu'il avait sur un de ses bras.

- Tu ne pouvais pas avoir tort ne serait-ce qu'une fois, hein ? lança-t-il, ironique.

_C'est short, c'est short, je sais ! Mais au moins cette boucle est bouclée. Je ne voulais pas commencer de nouvelle scène "post" Tekken 6, je préfère les garder pour après. On va donc passer à la suite, qui sera plus "libre" niveau histoire, mais j'espère ne pas sombrer dans l'OOC. Je pense à ce niveau ne m'en être pas mal sorti pour la première ^^._

_Par contre, je préviens, je ne risque pas de poster aussi souvent pour la suite (mais régulièrement tout de même, alors pas de panique dans les chaumières lol). Peut-être tous les deux/trois jours au lieu de tous les jours (je sais que ça peut paraître dérisoire, mais j'ai une vie -"). J'espère aussi trouver un titre qui correspondra mieux pour l'ensemble de l'histoire cette fois, et non pas qu'au début mdr (parce que bon, du statut d'invitée, elle est passée à celui d'ignorée, tout de même )._

_A plus, donc !_


End file.
